


Ignite The Flames

by NightfallNightmaresWrites101



Category: Assassination Classroom, Vigilante (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Other, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Protective League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Suicide Attempt, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfallNightmaresWrites101/pseuds/NightfallNightmaresWrites101
Summary: As Erasurehead walked into the police station he could already feel that he was going to have a new headache, and once he walked into Tsukauchi's office he knew his fate was sealed. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time Tsukauchi?" An moment of silence filled the room and then a moment later the room was filled with papers being shuffled around. "There's a new vigilante case we need your help with." Tsukauchi said as he handed Erasurehead the file of everything they had on the vigilante Flame. Which to be frank wasn't very much because all they knew about the vigilante came from Eri or was what he wanted them to know such as his vigilante name. A sigh filled the room as Erasurehead scanned the file. "You owe me coffee for a year for this case Tsukauchi."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: The Ultimate Izuku Vigilante Collection





	1. Chapter 1

That one winter night his icy gaze fell upon Bakugou, it sent more shivers down his spine than the cold air outside. "I did this?" Was all he could really think as he stared in shock at the person before him. Izuku Midoryia also known as Deku to some finally had snapped. All the abuse from Inko, Bullying, and finally being told he couldn't be a hero by the one person he admired most broke him. His once sweet self frozen over by the icy bitterness that was once his life. Izuku Midoryia was no more and Flame was born within the frozen baron lands of Japan as he jumped from roof to roof in the night. This was the day that marked society's failure to the one and only Izuku Midoriya, along with his new start in life.

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa was the one who was assigned to the case of the new vigilante Flame. He had no idea how a vigilante was hidden under his nose for 3 years straight while being active. The only reason they found out about the vigilante is because the vigilante saved a young girl named Eri who was being experimented by a villain called Overhaul. Tsukauchi decided that the immediate best course of action was to assign Erasurehead the undergroud hero to the job of capture of the vigilante. 

As Erasurehead walked into the police station he could already feel that he was going to have a new headache, and once he walked into Tsukauchi's office he knew his fate was sealed. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time Tsukauchi?" An moment of silence filled the room and then a moment later the room was filled with papers being shuffled around. "There's a new vigilante case we need your help with." Tsukauchi said as he handed Erasurehead the file of everything they had on the vigilante Flame. Which to be frank wasn't very much because all they knew about the vigilante came from Eri or was what he wanted them to know such as his vigilante name. A sigh filled the room as Erasurehead scanned the file. "You owe me coffee for a year for this case Tsukauchi."


	2. Chapter 2

Eraserhead otherwise known as Aizawa Shouta the teacher of class 1-A walked the halls of UA carrying his cup of coffee and having no clue where to start with the case Tsukauchi assigned him the following day. With a heavy sigh he sipped his coffee wondering how he had not noticed a vigilante who has been on his patrol routes multiple times. He didn't have time to finish thinking because the damn rat Nedzu is hosting a meeting in a few minutes time. "SHOUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Present Mic from across the hall. "I can never get a break can I?" was all Aizawa thought as he activated his quirk to prevent his ears from bleeding from Mic's excitement over whatever. "Hello Yamada, to what do I owe the pleasure of my ear drums almost being bursted by you today" said Aizawa in his famous dead panned voice. 

"How many student's have you expelled so far?"

"Why do you want to know Yamada?" 

"The whole faculty has a bet in place." 

"I have expelled no students so far this year they all seem to have some talent."

"WHAT?!"

"Let's just head to Nedzu's meeting."

"I forgot about that!"

Both Aizawa and Yamada walked into the teachers lounge together both preparing for Nedzu's likely to be boring meeting about quirk science or something similar to that. The rat sure does like talking about quirk science, so much to the point he talks all the staff's ears off on it and then sends the person who stays awake shortest back to class with a lot of paper work. "Welcome Aizawa, heard you got a new vigilante case recently." Oh fuck those words where enough to fill Aizawa with enough dread that a normal person would have fainted. Nedzu as unexpected to some it might seem is HORRIFYING. Once the meeting begins Aizawa already knows what this meeting is going to be about, and all he thinks is "I should have left while I had the chance." Nedzu clamped his two paws together and began with "So, who has heard of the vigilante Flame." With that Aizawa knew he just gained the biggest headache he probably ever gotten. "I should have made Tsukauchi owe me two years of coffee for this case."


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting Aizawa officially regretted taking the case, becoming a teacher at UA, and becoming a underground hero just a tad. Why you may ask? Well the rat wants him to catch the vigilante Flame which you may be thinking "that's normal though" but this is Nedzu we are talking about NOTHING HE WANTS IS NORMAL. He wants him to catch the vigilante Flame AND bring the vigilante to him. Fuck Aizawa's life in that moment. So now Aizawa's out at night thinking why the vigilante thought it'd be a great idea to hack into UA and catch the interest of Nedzu along with how he is gonna catch a vigilante HE HASN'T SEEN ONCE THAT'S BEEN ON HIS PATROL RUOTES BEFORE. 

As Aizawa was thinking while hopping roof to roof he failed to notice a certain vigilante sneaking up on him. "Hey Eraser, or should I say Aizawa Shouta?" God dammit he was doomed. "I'm guessing your Flame?" The vigilante nodded "the one and only" said the vigilante in a chipper voice. "So why are you here and how do you know my name?" 

"I hacked into the police stations database to see who was on my case and into UA as well it was fun and also kind of sad to see how poor of security you all have." Aizawa sighed. "I wouldn't supposed that you'd come with me willingly so I can get some sleep?" The vigilante laughed hysterically at that "What do you take me for an idiot? I am not trying to go to jail or into the cage that the rat wants me in. I am Flame and I refuse to be put out." Yes Izuku thought of that catch phrase on the spot. Now you all must be wondering WHY THE FUCK Izuku decided 'Hey Let's Hack Into UA and The Police Station'. Well let's see Izuku's pov for the reasoning on that.

-One Week Ago-

As Izuku was patrolling Izuku noticed a little girl running. She seemed very scared so Izuku decided to investigate so he jumped down. "Hey, what's wrong kid?" 'Great going Izuku' Izuku internally thought. "PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME" begged the little girl. I was confused but immediently knew I had to protect the kid. Then when Overhaul came into sight I knew immediately. I whispered to the kid on the count of three that she runs into an more open space which she hesitantly agreed. "What are you planning with this kid Overhaul" Izuku said. "None of your business Flame now move out of my way before I kill you." Now, Izuku couldn't let him get away with that now could he? "Do you really think you could if you tried?" With that Izuku ran out of the alleyway towards the kid to which Overhaul followed. "Alright then if that's what you really want, let's dance."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tsk the audacity you have to try and steal what's mine." Stated Overhaul clearly enraged. "She is human NOT a belonging Overhaul, NOT only is she human she is A CHILD!" That was all it took before fighting between Izuku and Overhaul broke out. Izuku dodging the spikes made of earth and heading straight for Overhaul. "Eri, someone is going to die because of you~, is that what you want?" Eri so that was her name Izuku thought. "Nobody is going to die today Overhaul other than maybe you." Izuku said as he shoved a knife clearly over the legal limit into Overhauls thigh. Izuku was aiming to get another strike in which Overhaul dodged. A barade of strikes where exchanged between Overhaul and Izuku.

"You state that you want this world to be filled with clean people when your yourself are the most unclean of the unclean." Izuku shouted. "YOU ARE THE ONE WILLING TO STOOP SO LOW AS TO HARM A CHILD TO CHANGE SOCIETY FOR THE WORSE!" With that Izuku hit Overhauls neck knocking him out.

Izuku wanted to celebrate his win when he heard sobbing. Oh yeah right he has a child to comfort. Izuku walked towards Eri, hoping to not scare her away. "Hi, Eri was it?" A nod was all the response he got. "All right let's take you to some pro-heroes I have a feeling there looking for you and him." The girl shook her head. "What do you mean no?" Izuku asked the girl politely. "Nobody knows I exist Mr.." Eri whispered. Oh that'll be a bit of a problem. "I'll take your somewhere safe, but first I need to tie him up" Izuku said pointing to Overhaul. A nod was the response he got. GREAT...Izuku thought what'd I get myself into this time...

Izuku called the police stating that he defeated Overhaul whom had a girl with him who might not have any records. Izuku really wanted to remain unknown but if it meant that this little girl would be safe and Overhaul caught it would be worth it. All Izuku had to do was wait for the police to come or pro heroes and leave the kid with them. What he does isn't exactly safe and it isn't the life the girl deserves.

As Izuku heard sirens in the distance he bid Eri farewell and left, leaving the girl and Overhaul to the police.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a My Hero Academia fandom I do not own MHA.


End file.
